This study will compare the recurrence rates, disease free intervals (DFI), and hormone-receptor positive survival for premenopausal women with axillary lymph node-positive breast cancer given adjuvant therapy with chemotherapy (CAF) alone or chemotherapy (CAF) followed by Zoladex or chemotherapy (CAF) followed by Zoladex plus Tamoxifen (Z+T) (ECOG 5188)